


The Way We Have to Be: A Destiel, Sabriel and Michifer Fic

by CastielStolenGrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielStolenGrace/pseuds/CastielStolenGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester live in Lawrence Kansas with their parents John and Mary Winchester. Sam and Dean go to school at Lawrence High, Dean being a Junior and Sam being a Freshman. Dean is a jock, but he secretly is very introverted and anxious. Sam is a nerd. Sam is always focused in school and only has one friend. John and Mary have been in love since they were teenagers. They both were scared because Mary almost died in a house fire when they boys were very young, but she was lucky enough to survive. A few months ago their cousin Michael Winchester moved in with the Winchesters because he's going to college nearby. Castiel, Sam and Lucifer Novak live with their Dad Chuck. They moved to Lawrence after their mother died tragically. Chuck decided they needed a fresh start so they moved halfway across the country. Castiel is very shy and very smart. Gabriel is the trickster who loves candy, but he has made very bad decisions in the past which caused mental issues. Lucifer is the troublemaker at school, but kind and caring at home. Castiel is a Junior, Gabriel is a Sophomore and Lucifer is a Senior. When their worlds collide, how will things change? Will it be for the better, or will everything crash and burn around them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Have to Be: A Destiel, Sabriel and Michifer Fic

/Dean's POV/

Ringing is all I'm hearing. Constant ringing that is making my head explode. What the actual hell is that noise? I can't tell where I am. It feels dark. Someone needs to tell me where I am. I don't know where I am. (Doctor who reference heh) Am I even still alive?

.......

"Dean? Dean wake up! We are going to be late!" I hear my younger brother screaming over an annoying ringing sound.

"Sammy? What time is it man?" I look over at my nightstand and it's 7:00, and my alarm is going off. I reach over and slam the dismiss button. I guess I was just dreaming.

"It's almost time to leave for school that's what it is. Now please get ready I have to get to school early to go to the library. I can't be late today." Sam then walks hurriedly out of my room and shuts the door.

I groan and stretch as I attempt to get out of bed. I don't like school. I mean it's alright, I'm popular, but I feel like I don't fit in anywhere. My girlfriend Lisa is only with me because she wants to be popular, and my best friend Crowley is just an asshat. My teachers are alright, but they think I'm a bad person just because I'm popular. 

I shove myself out of bed. I hate mornings. But what can you do, right? So I do my morning rituals. I head to the bathroom with a towel. I turn the water on to shower so I can get all the grime and stink off from the previous day. I wish I could just stay in this shower forever. You know the feeling when you are about to shower and you don't want to get in, but then once you get in and shower, you feel like you would never want to get out again? Yeah I always feel like that. Having the feeling of water dripping down your back is like the best feeling ever. Especially when it's the perfect water pressure. I'm pretty sure I've been in the shower for at least 10 minutes. I don't want to get out. It's cold out there, but Sam starts yelling at me that we need to leave, so I turn off the shower, open the curtain and put my clothes on. Of course, I put on an army green t-shirt, jeans and my signature black leather jacket to add to the coolness. I dry my hair and spike it up and we are ready to go.

I grab my bag and run down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and find my Mom making us breakfast. I don't see my Dad anywhere so I'm assuming he's already at work at the auto shop across town. I smell eggs and bacon and I hear grease sizzling from all the way across the room. 

"Oh Mom you know we don't have time to eat breakfast this morning. Sammy is in a hurry and he will kill me if we don't leave right now." I whine.

"Sweetheart, you need breakfast to be healthy. Eat quickly now okay? Oh and get your brother to come eat too would you?"

"Mom, please don't call me sweetheart, it sounds like you're talking to a 5 year old. I'm 17." She just smiles at me and slides over a plate of eggs and sizzling bacon.

Believe me, I love my Mom, but sometimes she cares more than she should. But I should be glad I have her.

A minute later Sam walks in and complains. "Dean, we need to go I'm already late!" He tries to yank me out of my chair, but obviously he's not strong enough and he is way too short to try to pull me off so he fails miserably. He denies it but he almost fell over. He's a dork. Mom points to Sam to sit at the table. He gives her a sad look, but he sits down anyways. He looks over at me next and gives me a bitch face. Like wtf, hey man it's not my fault, I can't control Mom. I guess we will just have to live with it. 

I sit there and think about school while eating. I think about Lisa, and Crowley, and all of my dumb classes. Lisa is probably the prettiest girl in our school. She is super nice to everyone, but the only reason that she's popular is that she's dating me. I like her a lot. She's got the prettiest dark hair, I feel like I could play with it all day. Usually she's too busy with cheerleading to hang out with me but it's alright. I have friends. Like Crowley. God I think I hate him; but people love Crowley and if I wasn't friends with him everyone would probably hate me. Besides me, Crowley is the most popular person in our school. He plays jokes on everyone, he's a bitch and he makes everyone laugh. He acts like the king of hell sometimes. Bossing everyone around. I swear I feel like he just wants to take over the world someday with his army of demons. 

Suddenly I hear my mom start talking again and it pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Sam, eat breakfast and then you can leave okay? You can be just a few minutes late to the library. It won't hurt."

Sam groans, but agrees. He is in a hurry so within a minute he quickly chomps everything down. He seriously looks like a wolf that just killed its prey. Seriously it's kinda scary. That small of a kid can eat a horse if he needed to. I give him credit for that. It's very impressive.

The scraping of metal on plates is all you can hear. The atmosphere in the room is sort of awkward, but I think it's just because of Sammy. He's always making things awkward.

It gets quiet for a minute as Sam and I finish eating at the same time. I look at the clock and realize if we don't leave now, we are going to be late, so we clean off the table and put our dishes in the sink.

 "Thanks Mom, I'll see you after school." I yell as we walk out the kitchen door. She waves goodbye as Sam and I run out of the house and out to my Baby.

I get in and turn my car on, admiring the way she purrs. My Dad gave me his amazing car the day of my 16th birthday. A '67 Chevrolet Impala. His pride and joy. The only thing he told me when he handed me the keys was if I hurt her in any way shape or form, I'd be grounded for 10 years. Which makes sense because he's owned this car forever. 

"Dean?" I hear Sam say next to me, trying to get my attention.

"What? Yes, Sam?" I look over at him and he looks impatient, foot tapping on the ground and hands clamped together.

"Are we gonna leave? We've been sitting here for a full minute." He whines. 

"Oh. Yeah. Right, let's go." I pull out of the driveway and start our 6-minute journey on the way to hell. Sorry, not technically hell. It's technically called high school. But it should be called hell, it feels like hell.

I'm turning a corner of a street. I'm always lost in thought these days. I don't exactly know why. I'm sitting here and I come back to reality, and all of the sudden there's guys walking in front of my car. One had messy black hair, and a trench coat, and one had longish blonde hair and was eating a lollipop. He was much shorter than the other one. 

"Dean look out!" I hear Sam yell beside me.

"Shit!" I slam on the brakes, swerving away from them so I don't run anyone over, but in the process I ran into the curb and halfway into some random person's yard. The two boys jumped out of the way, the smaller one yelling at us. I swear to Chuck if my baby is scratched I'm gonna kill a bitch.  
I get out of the car and check to see if my baby is okay. No scratches. Lucky. I look over at the boys, the smaller one looked like he was gonna attack me, but the taller one held him back. I yell, "Oh my god I'm sorry guys I was lost in thought. I hope you're alright!"  
The tall one just nods back and he drags the shorter one away while he's giving me the stink eye. There's something weird about them...

And That's when it hit me. My fucking car is in the middle of some random person's yard. I quickly get in the car and drive off the random person's lawn and continue my drive to hell.

"Dean, what is going on with you? You almost ran over two dudes!!! You are totally out of it today." I barely listen to Sam; I just don't feel right this morning. "Dean? Dean I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry Sammy, yeah I'm alright I'm just tired that's all; I'll be okay." I lie. There is something wrong. I just can't put my finger on it.

.......

We arrive at Lawrence High, I park my baby perfectly in its spot. Sam rushes out of the car. I suspect he has things he needs to do so I don't stop him. I worry about that kid. He only has one friend, and he barely talks to anyone. He really only talks to me, and Mom and Dad. I'm very protective of him. If anyone tries to mess with him, they will be dead before they start. That's how this works.

I walk into the front entrance and I see the two guys I almost ran over from this morning. They seem okay. No damage to their bodies. I guess I should try to apologize for that. I run up to them awkwardly. The taller one notices me. "Um. Yeah. You guys were the ones I almost ran over this morning right?"

"Uh, yea that's right." I hear the tall one say.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about that, it's been an off day for me, I promise it won't happen again. I'm Dean by the way." I stand there awkwardly as the smaller one gives me a stink eye. I don't think he likes me very much.

"It's very much alright Dean. Just be more careful next time." The taller one says. "I'm Castiel and this is Gabriel. We just moved here from Washington D.C." 

"Cas are you kidding me he almost killed us this morning how are you so calm??" The shorter one named Gabriel says

"Gabriel you know my name is not Cas, it is pronounced Castiel. I'm letting him go because everyone makes mistakes Gabriel, you should know that."

Gabriel goes quiet and looks at the ground.

I just look between the two and say awkwardly, "Alright.... Well if you need me to show you guys around just let me know alright?" 

"Thank you Dean, we might take you up on that offer soon." They walk away and I'm just standing there dumbfounded as to what exactly just happened. Then I realize I'm acting like an idiot standing in the middle of the hallway, so I decide to go to class early.

Trigonometry. First hour. Who put Satan in charge of my Schedule? Seriously. That is the worst torture I could think of. Having math right away in the morning. I sit down and I start my awful day in hell.

A/N 

Hey guys this is probably really short and super sucky, but I promise my writing and my writing style will become much better over time. If you have any ideas for what you want to happen in the story, let me know and I'll see what I can do!

Oh and I haven't introduced Michael or Lucifer in the story yet. You'll see why next chapter.

I'll try to have the next chapter up in a couple of days! Thank you to the one person that is probably reading this right now, I love you <3

~Bailey


End file.
